


Stealing is Caring

by Sapphyre402



Category: H2O: Just Add Water
Genre: But a cute ass, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, F/M, It's a light piece, Kid Fic, Non-Consensual Kissing, Originally Posted on FanFiction.Net, Pre-Canon, Pre-Series, So teen fic, Though they are teens, Zane is an ass, but no angst, i still don't know how to tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-05
Updated: 2017-10-05
Packaged: 2019-01-09 10:36:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12274656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sapphyre402/pseuds/Sapphyre402
Summary: Sharing's caring, isn't it? Emma and Zane are always at the same grown-up parties, but, as 13 years-olds, they don't enjoy the whole meet and greet. Zane thinks he's being funny, stealing Emma away for a little.





	Stealing is Caring

**Author's Note:**

> I don't even own this computer, it's safe to assume H2O isn't mine.  
> (Thanks to the three people who left kudos on my other H2O works, yay xD)

“Do I have to come?”  
  
“Yes Elliot, now hush.”  
  
“You’re mean Emma, and Zane’s mean too! I don’t want to come!” Elliot stumped his foot one more time to make his point.  
  
“You’re being a baby! This is an affair thing for dad, you should take it seriously and stop whining!”  
  
“Emma, Elliot, come on, we don’t want to be late.”  
  
“Yes, mom.” Emma gave Elliot one last glare and tucked her bangs behind her ear.  
  
It was not like she would enjoy the party, but they were both going to have to endure this and be on their best behaviour, it’d be better if Elliot understood this before they were surrounded by dad’s colleagues and clients.  
  
*  
  
Zane was being bothersome like usual.  
  
She did all she had to, to appear like a young, fine lady. She wanted to make her parents proud so she looked demure and always said “Pleasure”, “Thank you” and “Please”. And let’s not forget she had to look out for Elliot. He seemed fine enough, distracted by a pretty girl making good-natured fun of him.  
  
While Zane, the _host’s son_ , was having a blast at her expense. He kept blowing on her hair and harrumphing her dress every time his father looked the other way.  
  
“Would you _please_ stop?” She whispered hurriedly.  
  
“Why, so you can keep making nice with the old men?”  
  
“I am trying to be polite, what you should be doing!”  
  
“Right, I’ll be polite with you.” He grabbed her wrist.  
  
“What do you-”  
  
“Come.” He didn’t let her finish and just dragged her along while she (politely) cursed her ballerinas.  
  
Zane dragged her all the way around the pool and got her nearly inside the house before stopping.  
  
“There, privacy and silence.”  
  
“Zane, you-”  
  
“Don’t you have anything better to do than pretending you’re having fun?”  
  
“Zane, if you interrupt me one more time-”  
  
“Isn’t today the birthday of one of your swimmer friend or something?” Emma snarled in pure frustration and it took everything she had not to stomp her foot down like her little brother did mere hours before.  
  
“I hate you! You are so-” Zane kissed her.  
  
Even if ‘kiss’ was a bit of an exaggeration. He tightened his hold on Emma’s forearm and pressed his barely open lips to hers.  
  
While his eyes closed tightly in what seemed concentration, Emma’s widened in surprise. A sharp exhale left her in a rush.  
  
The girl was frozen on the spot for an instant, knowing what was happening but not understanding it. The moment Zane took a step forward and seemed ready to take more, though, Emma pushed him away and slapped him on the chest.  
  
She couldn’t even talk with the anger and embarrassment bubbling inside her. She glared at the smug-looking boy some more, and nearly hissed, trying to express her anger without starting to stutter like a fool.  
  
“Argh!” And there went her self-respect as she grit her teeth, stomped her foot and fought with herself to keep from screaming.  
  
“What do you think was that?!”  
  
“…Aren’t you a little old not to know what kissing-”  
  
“That wasn’t kissing! That was you being a jerk like usual! Maybe I wanted my first kiss to be with someone-”  
  
Zane grinned, totally ignoring what she had just said like he always did. “That was your first kiss?”  
  
Emma took deep breaths to calm herself and not react hastily and foolishly. It worked only in part.  
  
“I hate you.”  
  
She turned around and stomped off, ready to keep mingling like nothing happened, ready to put this behind her until the right time to analyse it. She would have, if not for the hand that once more curled around her wrist.  
  
Zane pulled her towards himself and tried to remedy, poorly.  
  
“Come on, it was my first kiss too.” Had it been anyone else, Emma would have thought the awkward look that sprouted on the boy’s face was embarrassment. But Zane didn’t do ‘embarrassed’, he did cocky and presumptuous and infuriating. So she just looked at him with fire in her eyes and sneered before trying again to leave.  
  
“Oooh – we shared this! So we can go to school this year and not be the only losers who haven’t!”  
  
“I will not be spreading this around and if I hear any such claims on your part I will deny it until I have no more breath!”  
  
Zane threw his arms in the hair and gave up having a conversation with the girl.  
  
“At least admit it was nice!”  
  
Emma had already twirled around and was, again, ready to leave. She didn’t even look at him.  
  
“You taste like fish.” And she tapped her ballerinas on the floor with a little more force than was necessary, straightened her hair and readied herself to pretend that whole… _thing_ didn’t happen. In the many years Zane and her had know each other, this was just another day she would forget.  
  
She did ignore it for the rest of the party and the compulsory dinner after; it was easier than she would have thought. So she ignored it the following days too.  
  
And, really, that was it for her.  
  
  
  



End file.
